clowderandcrispfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Goldstone
Blue Goldstone is the fusion of Glass and Gold. Glass is a terraformer on Homeworld, while Gold is an Off-Color. Blue Goldstone was the last Gem fusion to join the Fusion Uprising before they headed for Earth. Appearance Blue Goldstone has a large eye on her Forehead, similar to a Sapphire's. Her two other eyes below, for the most part, stay closed. She has blue skin with golden, shimmering freckles on her Cheeks, Nose, Shoulders, and Forearms. She has large Tusks protruding from her mouth. Her hair is short, but fluffy. Her biceps are very muscular, but her forearms are even more so. Her legs are somewhat small in comparison to her body. She wears a large Armor plate (Gradient colored) on her shoulder, held on by a dark blue colored Strap. She wears a vest underneath, She has a gradient colored dress skirt, swaying to her left side. She has grey-blue pants, and zip-up boots with pale blue toes. Not much is known about Blue Goldstone's past regenerations. Personality Blue Goldstone is very shy. She was a shut in, and a recluse for almost all of her existence leading to this point. After meeting the other Gem fusions in the uprising, she learned to open up a little more slightly. Not much is known about her actual personality, as she has only existed for a few days in added up times that she has existed. Abilities She possesses standard Gem Abilities, besides being made up of two Era Two Gems. She cannot summon weapon(s) as of this point. She has no known other fusions as of this time. It is also unknown if she is able to go into the Fusion Realm by herself, or if she needs assistance to do so. Skill Sets * Breaking things: She is excellent at breaking into places, or breaking objects to erase evidence. * Photokinesis: '''She is able to shine light from her Gem. * '''Item Summoning: Blue Goldstone can store objects in her Gems, similar to how Pearls are able to. Attacks * Liquid Glass: Blue Goldstone is able to salute Liquid Glass, and cover opponents in it to limit their movements. * Smash: She is able to smash things with great proficiency. * Mega Punch: She can use her body to create enough force to throw someone to the ground. * Crush: She can easily wrap her hands around someone and squish them. Trivia * Blue Goldstone's love Song is "Honeybee" By Steam Powered Giraffe. *Blue Goldstone hasn't been seen eating or drinking. *Blue Goldstone, the Gem, is actually made of Glass, Blue Dye, and Gold flakes. Gemstones Blue Goldstone is a stone of confidence. It helps drive people to do great things. Gold's Gem is lopsided, Probably the reason she is off-color. It is Hexagon-like in shape and has a wavy Cabochon facet. Glass's Gemstone is Similar to that of Canon Emerald's. It has a small shine on the left top side. Gold's Gem is more indigo, while Glass' is more pale.